Une larme
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Songfic] Une jeune ninja souffre de l'indifférence du garçon qu'elle aime... Songfic pour faire sortir ce que je ressens. NejiTenten.
1. Une larme

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Me voici de retour avec une song-fic, "Une larme", basée sur les paroles de la chanson "De l'eau", d'Elodie Frégé. Cette song-fic me tient très à cœur car elle révèle mes sentiments en ce moment. Je suis dans la même position que le personnage de cette song-fic, et j'ai ressenti le besoin de tout faire sortir en écrivant. Et voilà ce à quoi cela a abouti.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu mes autres song-fics, et je m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu. (Nelja et Nadramon pour "Je t'aime, moi la dernière des Hyûga", et lapin bleu sans patte pour "Je t'attendrai jusqu'au bout".)**

_Une larme_

Assise dans un coin, repliée sur moi-même, je pleure. Je laisse mes larmes rouler sur mes joues telles les gouttes d'eau d'une cascade, une cascade de tristesse et de douleur. Mais une seule suffit pour montrer mes souffrances.

_Le long d'une joue une larme_

Ma douleur de n'être à tes yeux d'une simple équipière, peut-être même un fardeau, qu'en sais-je ? J'aimerais tellement que tu me remarques pour celle que je suis… Même mes larmes ne suffisent pas à te faire arrêter devant moi.

_Suffit parfois à faire taire le vacarme_

Quand je te vois, mon cœur s'emballe et mes mains deviennent moites, je tremble sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, et mon regard revient sans cesse sur toi. Mais toi, quand tu me vois, j'ai l'impression que ton regard me traverse, comme si j'étais invisible pour toi.

_Un silence un blanc une pause_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour retenir ton attention, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour exister à tes yeux. Je suis seule et je pleure, parce qu'il ne me reste que mes yeux pour pleurer.

_Même si c'est pas grand-chose_

Je pleure ton indifférence, mon incapacité à faire changer les choses. Je pleure sur ma douleur qui perce mon cœur brisé, sur ton attitude si froide à mon égard. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une larme pour faire éclater la souffrance qui enserre mon cœur.

_Moi je dis ça s'arrose_

Et mes larmes continuent de couler… Tous mes souvenirs avec toi s'y noient… Lorsque tu me parles comme à n'importe qui d'autre, lorsque tu me traites comme n'importe qui d'autre, lorsque tu me regardes comme n'importe qui d'autre…

_De l'eau pour noyer chagrins et peines_

Ton indifférence est une lame chauffée à blanc plongée dans mon cœur, qui me torture et me tourmente. Je te hais pour cette arme si destructrice, mais tout s'efface avec mes larmes…

_Oui de l'eau pour éteindre colère et haine_

Si seulement tout le monde pouvait pleurer comme moi, pour que tout se noie dans un torrent de larmes, pour que tout se finisse, pour que ma douleur prenne fin.

_Si tout le monde pouvait verser_

Dans n'importe quel lieu que nous soyons, à Konoha, à Suna, à Kiri, ou même à l'autre bout du monde, ton attitude ne change pas envers moi, et je continue à mourir à petit feu.

_Dans l'océan dans le désert_

Et alors je m'éloigne pour pleurer, parce que je ne veux pas que tu vois ma faiblesse, pour que ne me méprise pas, quoique ce serait préférable à ton indifférence…

_J'apporte ma goutte d'eau comme d'autres leur grain de sel_

Et là, assise dans cette ruelle, je continue de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, de pester contre cette injustice, de noyer mon malheur. Et tu continues de ne pas le voir, alors que même une larme pourrait te faire comprendre mes sentiments…

_Elle roule elle coule elle se dépose_

Tout cela doit te sembler bien futile, mais moi j'ai besoin d'extérioriser ma douleur, mes souffrances, parce qu'à force de les garder en moi je vais exploser sous le poids de cette indifférence. Et la seule solution qui m'a été offerte est de laisser les larmes s'échapper.

_Même si c'est pas grand-chose_

_Moi je dis ça s'arrose_

Cette cascade de larmes si bienfaitrice pour moi mais aussi si révélatrice de mon malheur, est ma seule confidente. Je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour apaiser ma douleur et éteindre ma colère envers ton indifférence, un remède bien amer il faut le dire… Mais tellement significatif.

_De l'eau pour noyer chagrins et peines_

_Oui de l'eau pour éteindre colère et haine_

_Si tout le monde pouvait verser_

Te voir me fait mal et me torture, je ne peux plus le supporter. C'est un cercle vicieux, car chaque fois que je vois, mon amour se fait plus fort mais ma douleur plus intense aussi. Toujours cette indifférence envers moi et qui je pense ne changera jamais. Et mes larmes sont là pour me soulager.

_Même si c'est pas grand-chose_

_Moi je dis ça s'arrose_

Ma décision est prise. Je fais le choix de changer d'équipe, pour ne plus te voir, pour ne plus souffrir à chaque fois parce que tu ne me remarques pas, parce que je suis rien d'important pour toi. Je souffre aussi de cette décision, mais c'est plus raisonnable. Et je resterai seule avec mes larmes.

_De l'eau pour noyer chagrins et peines_

_Oui de l'eau pour éteindre colère et haine_

_Si tout le monde pouvait verser_

Pour me noyer dans mon chagrin, pour vivre dans ton souvenir. Sans cesse mouillé par une larme.

_Un monde lacrymal_

Ce n'est pas pire que supporter ton indifférence, j'arriverais peut-être même à t'oublier.

_N'irait pas si mal_

Mais j'en doute. Jamais mes yeux ne seront secs, mais jamais les tiens ne seront mouillés par des larmes causées par mon départ.

_On manque de liquide_

Et je continue à souffrir, tandis que tu continue ton chemin sans un regard en arrière, sans une larme.

_Pour moi c'est limpide_

Si seulement je pouvais me noyer dans un torrent de larmes.

_Si tout le monde pouvait verser_

Pour tout oublier. Mon amour pour toi, mes souffrances, ma douleur, mon cœur brisé, ton visage que j'adore, ton indifférence que je hais. Tout noyer dans une larme.

_Une larme_

Mais c'est impossible.

**Et voilà c'est fini. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement, ça m'a fait du bien de me lâcher un peu et d'avoir écrit ce que je ressentais, parce que je n'ai personne à qui me confier totalement. Alors je trouve que c'est bien comme ça. Peut-être avez-vous trouvé le couple mis en scène ? (enfin, couple qui n'existe pas justement) En espérant une nouvelle fois que ça vous a plu. Gros bisous à tous, je vous adore.**


	2. Réponses aux rewiews

Salut à toutes et tous !

Non non non, ce n'est pas un éventuel deuxième chap de cette song-fic, mais les réponses aux rewiews ! Comme c'est assez compliqué d'aller chercher les adresses email de tout le monde et de leur envoyer un email pr répondre à leur rewiew, je poste une page avec toutes les RAR.

Je tiens d'abord à dire que toutes vos rewiews m'ont énormément touchée ! Vous avez été adorables, et je vous en remercie de tout mon cœur ! Vous avez été là quand ça n'allait vraiment pas, et ça m'a soutenue vraiment ! Je vais un peu mieux aujourd'hui, le-dit garçon connaît mes sentiments, et même s'il n'a rien dit là-dessus, il me parle plus souvent ! Donc je suis quand même heureuse ! Donc voilà, merci pr vos compliments, vos encouragements et tout ce que vous m'avez dit !

renia : Merci d'abord pr ton compliment ! Le couple, ct un Neji/Tenten, mais jme suis dit après que ça pourrait être un Sakura/Sasuke aussi… Enfin c pas grave. Je suis vraiment de tout cœur avec toi puisque tu ressens la même chose, et j'espère vraiment que ça va s'arranger pour toi ! Moi ça va un peu mieux déjà ! Alors courage ma puce ! Je t'adore, gros gros bisous à toi !

Elenthya : Merci aussi pr tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! C vrai que je pense que la plus belle histoire ne peut être écrite que par son cœur…. Merci pr ton encouragement et d'être là si j'ai besoin, même si on a qu'Internet pr se parler ça me fait du bien de pouvoir quand même déverser ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Merci sincèrement pr tout, je t'adore. Ah, et la fille c pas Sakura mais Tenten ! Gros gros bisous.

Ridelliz : C sûr que ça défoule… ça m'a fait bcp de bien d'écrire ce que je ressentais. Ne déprime pas voyons ! Ya bien assez de moi… Mais t'as raison, Neji est aveugle (il me semble que tu es la seule à avoir trouver que ct un Neji/Tenten) Bon déjà tu as pu lire que ça va un peu mieux, mais c vrai que je suis tjrs mélancolique… Heureusement que j'ai ma meilleure amie derrière moi pr me soutenir et aussi toutes mes rewieweuses (je crois pas avoir de lecteurs) qui m'ont bcp soutenue à leur manière aussi. Gros gros bisous à toi, jtadore.

tafolpamadlaine : Super pseudo !lol Tu as été émue et mes paroles t'ont été droit au cœur ? Je suis contente que mes sentiments passent aussi bien, même si je ne voulais rendre triste personne… Oui je suis triste moi ! Je te remercie pr ton conseil, c vrai que c TRES dur à oublier, mais peut-être que j'y arriverais… En même temps rien est joué. Jte remercie pr tout, gros bisous à toi.

ln.lfz : Coucou ma puce ! oui très triste, et à cause d'un garçon… Comment te répondre ? Je pense que ses sentiments sont bien, parce que l'on est amoureuse et que c une des plus belles choses qui peut nous arriver sur cette Terre, et je pense que c mal parce qu'on souffre énormément… C assez compliqué, mais on souffre autant qu'on rayonne, en tout cas c ce que je pense. Jte remercie d'être tjrs là, et jte fais d'énormes bisous, je t'adore.

Taahoma : Merci pr tes compliments ! C vrai que ça fait du bien d'écrire ce qu'on ressent ! Jte fais de gros bisous !

azuline-sama : Jsuis dsl de t'avoir fait pleurer… Gomen ! Merci de dire que j'ai du talent ! Gros bisous !

Je viens de remarquer que j'ai eu 7 rewiews… Mon record je crois ! Je vous remercie toutes (je ne crois qu'il y ait de garçon qui m'ait lu) encore une fois, et si vous aimez mon style d'écriture et mes song-fics, pr celles qui ne savent pas, j'ai écrit trois autres song-fics, allez voir si ça vous intéresse !

Merci d'avoir été là, je vous fais de gros gros bisous !


End file.
